Pages From Hell
by lionhart280
Summary: What would happen if Light never used the note, but instead tossed it? what if his arch nemesis in school picked it up instead? And used it for personal uses? What if Light had a month to get it back, or else..?
1. Chapter 1

This story was co-written by HybridDemon and I. You may or may not notice the slight changes in writing styles, but nonetheless, we have put a great amount of effort into this, so please enjoy.

Rating: M Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 with possible strong but non-explicit adult themes, references to violence, and strong coarse language.

Words: 993

Based upon: Deathnote

Chapter 1: **Test**

Light gazed off into the horizon, his pale eyes swinging back and forth, trying to find some object of interest to examine, hopefully to pass the last few minutes of Calculus.

His eyes widened slightly as they lit upon a small black notebook lying out in the open. Its pages were ruffled and bent, covered in dirt and grime. The whole thing had a lost and forlorn look to it, which only increased the teenager's curiosity further.

Ten minutes later after school, Light casually went over to the side of the school to where he had seen the notebook earlier. There it lay, even more homely than before. Light cautiously made his way to it, lingering a few feet back to see if anyone was watching before picking it up.

A look of disgust crossed his face as he examined the back, "Disgusting," he spat. He flipped the book over in his hands to examine the front. And stopped.

_Death note_.

Instantly Light snapped his head up, looking for a camera, or an idiotic teenager waiting for his prank to play out. Not a soul in sight… Light frowned and opened the first page and grimaced. It was written in English, what a pain.

Light translated the words quickly in his head, his curiosity increasing with every word that passed by.

"_The person whose name is written in this note shall die._"

Light almost had to stop himself from laughing out loud. Ridiculous! That was impossible! Then he could just write anyone's name, and they'd die!

He continued reading, the next line out loud, "_This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same __name will not be affected_. What a load of crap," Light didn't even bother reading the rest. He tossed it over his shoulder and walked away, dismissing the whole thing.

Ryou watched Light from behind a garbage bin. His eyes followed the book that the Yagami boy threw down. After Light left, Ryou crept up to the book and lifted it off the ground. His eyes scanned the front page before he opened it and scanned down the rules.

Ryou laughed, what idiot would actually believe such a thing existed? The teen pocketed the notebook and carried it home, whistling.

Several hours later Ryou sat at his desk, running the day's math homework over his head. He sighed and leaned back, "Math is stupid, someone as popular as me shouldn't have to deal with stuff like it," he passed one hand through his light blond hair and considered the next question.

He stopped suddenly.

Remembering the notebook he'd picked up earlier, his eyes drifted to where his back pack lay abandoned in the corner. The top of the Death Note stuck out, just far enough that he could read "Dea-." He narrowed his eyes before getting up and snatching it from his bag. He plopped back into his chair ungracefully and scanned the rules again, before laughing. "This is such an elaborate prank," he chuckled, pulling out his cell phone and dialing his best friend's house. He got through on the third ring.

"Hello?" His best friend's voice broke through with a bit of static, leaving Ryou's ear ringing.

"Hey, Sonoda-kun!" he replied.

"Hey, Ryou-kun, I have bad news..."

"Hmmm?" Ryou felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"You know Nikki-chan?"

Ryou's heart skipped. '_How could I forget?!_' He wanted to yell, _'I only dated her for seven months!_' "Yeah, what about her?"

There was a short pause, "I heard she's screwing that Agatsuma boy."

Ryou felt his face colored with rage, "Is she now?"

"Yeah. I thought you'd want to know."

"Yeah, yeah. Thank you."

As he spoke, he grabbed a pencil and twirled it in his fingers, staring at the blank page of the Death Note, examining the mud stained corners. He chewed the inside of his cheek, an annoying habit he'd developed, before leaning over and writing quickly. "_Nikki Katame. Is walking across Soyama Ave. when she is hit by a car at 5:42 PM."_

"Hey man, you okay?" Concern filled Sonoda's voice.

"Oh yeah," Ryou replied coolly, looking at the clock. He had a minute and thirty-four seconds. "I'm through with her."

"I know. You just sounded uptight for a second."

"No, no. I'm good." He glanced at the clock. Fifty-four seconds remained. He was glad that Nikki lived close to Sonoda. If he had to wait any longer, he would probably die.

"So, did you get the math homework?"

"Hmm? Oh. Yeah. Sure." Ryou replied nonchalantly.

"Man, you sure you're alright? You sound really distracted..."

"Yeah, I'm fine." '_Twenty__-__three seconds._'

"I'm just wor--"

"Does it look like it's going to rain?" Ryou asked suddenly.

"What? Huh? I don't know." Sonoda replied, sounding slightly irate.

"Well, look outside." '_One second..._ '

"Eh, it looks a little dark. I don't think it'll be bad though."

"Ah. Thanks." He gripped the pencil tight in his hand, his nails digging into his palms. He was an idiot for believing even for a second that this stupid thing might work.

"Anyway, yeah, I couldn't get problem thirty-- is that Nikki-chan?"

"What?" Ryou asked, dropping the pencil on his desk.

"Dude, she's walking across my street, what the hell? Right in the middle of a green-- _holy shit!_"

"What?!" Ryou gasped, "What happened?"

"Oh my god, oh my god, _she was just hit by a truck! Oh my go__-- _"

Ryou didn't hear the rest; the phone fell with a dull thud on the thick carpet. Ryou gazed at the Death Note with a look of mixed horror and disbelief as he re-read the first line.

_"The person whose name is written in this note shall die"_

The look of horror was replaced with a sinister grin. It had worked…


	2. Chapter 2

Co-written by Lionhart280 and HybridDemon

Rating: M Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 with possible strong but non-explicit adult themes, references to violence, and strong coarse language.

Words: 1,031

Based upon: Deathnote

Chapter 2: **Revenge**

Ryou stared at the notebook thoughtfully. He had already hung up the phone on Sonoda, and was now chewing the eraser on the end of the pencil he held in his hand. Images of all his enemies gloating faces hovered in his mind, laughing at him, punishing him without reason, and making his life a living hell.

And now he could finally exact his revenge, and get away with it too.

Ryou leaned back in his chair and stared at the roof, "Who to kill first?" his eyes flashed, what was he thinking? After they died, the police could trace them back to all being enemies of Ryou. Unless…

No one would ever suspect Nikki to have been murdered. It was an accident. If he killed off everyone he hated with run of the mill deaths, no one would ever suspect him, the good looking Ryou, as a murderer.

So back to the original question. Who to kill first? How about that annoying Yagami guy? Always had the right answer in class, and the only guy girls thought was cuter than he, Ryou! He always looked at Ryou with that look of disgust, as if he was worse. Yes, Yagami would do fine.

Ryou leaned forward and held the pencil above the paper. But how to kill Light? There were a lot of different ways. But no, Ryou would have to think up the worst death for him, so Light would have to wait.

The teen's eyes lit up as he leaned back and snapped his fingers, "Of course!" he exclaimed. He knew the perfect victim! Asakura! That bastard always used to beat up Ryou in middle school! Now it was time for revenge…

Ryou quickly scribbled down on the Death note, '_Asakura__Hiroyasu__. Falls down stairs and breaks neck.'_

The teen leaned back and smiled triumphantly. Excellent.

An hour and ten names later, Ryou finally closed the book. That would do for now. He slipped the notebook back into his back pack before opening his doors and going downstairs for a bite to eat.

"I suppose that will be good for tonight," Light spoke before closing his textbook and returning his pencils and geometry set to their places inside the drawer of his desk. He then flipped on the television to the eight o'clock news.

"A young teen girl has been a victim of a hit and run at Soyama Street just an hour ago. Police are investigating the scene, and have only just released the name of the Girl, Nikki. Onlookers s--" Light paused. Nikki? Wasn't she that popular girl in his class? Light thought for a moment.

He remembered talk that she had broken up with that Ryou guy, and was now going out with someone else. It was sad to hear that she had died. Light flipped off the television and stood up and stretched. Maybe he'd play some Mario Kart on the Gamecube.

Light turned to look at the clock and found himself face to face with what appeared to be a large deformed blue jay. His first instinct was to scream. His next instinct was to bolt for the door. Instead he found himself doing something quite different.

"Hi, can I help you?" Light queried to the large manlike figure.

"My name's Ryuk. Where's my Notebook?" The thing asked, glaring at Light. Its massive yellow eyes seemed to rip right into Light's inner thoughts and left him with a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Huh?" He shuddered, "What notebook?"

"The Death note. You were the first person to touch it, and are therefore the rightful owner. So where'd you stash it?"

Light couldn't help but gape, "You mean that grungy thing outside my school? _It was real_!?" Light's eyes widened with realization, "Then that means… You're a Shinigami!"

The Death God stared at Light levelly with its unblinking eyes, "Listen kid, I'm only going to ask one more time. The Deathnote, what did you do with it?"

Light scratched the back of his head, "Well, you see… I kind of threw it away…" There was an extremely long silence as Ryuk stared at Light, as if trying to figure out whether or not he was lying.

"Excuse me?" He asked, "You mean, you had the power to kill at will… and you threw it away?"

Light frowned, "I guess it looks that way, huh?" He suddenly realized who he was talking to, "So what happens now? Do you kill me, or put some type of Death God curse on me for touching your book?"

The Death God stared at Light for a moment longer before bursting out into guffaws of laughter, "What is that? Some idiotic idea thought up by you humans!? Of course not, once the Book enters the human world, it's property of the Human world. And since you were the first human to touch it, it's officially yours now!"

Light spread his arms out, "But I don't have it! I threw it away at my school!"

"Well you better go back and get it! Who knows what would happen if some other human got a hold of it." Light nodded and ran downstairs.

"Where are you going, Light?" his mother asked as he flew by.

"I think I dropped something important at school out of my back pack. Going to go check!" He replied as he ran out the door.

"It's not here!" Light cried out in fury, looking about him, "I threw it right here!" He indicated the ground at his feet.

"Which means that someone else has it now. That's not good for you, Light!" The Shinigami glared at him.

"What does that mean?" he replied. A look of confusion crossed his face.

"I'm pretty angry that you've done something as stupid as this. Thus, I am now going to give you exactly one month to find me my book, starting from when I first dropped it at exactly midnight last night."

Light swallowed, "And what happens after a month?"

Ryuk lowered his gaze until the two were practically nose to nose, "I'm a Shinigami, Light Yagami. You figure it out."


	3. Chapter 3

Co-written by Lionhart280 and HybridDemon

Rating: M Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 with possible strong but non-explicit adult themes, references to violence, and strong coarse language.

Words:

Based upon: Deathnote

Chapter 3: **Guilt**

"Hey man, I heard about Nikki-chan. I'm sorry…" Ryou nodded solemnly, though on the inside he was shouting triumphantly. Light nodded and kept walking, completely oblivious to the massive bull's-eye Ryou was imagining on his back. _Soon Yagami-kun, soon I will kill you__ too__…_

Ryou sat at the back of English class, watching the last few minutes tick by on the clock. Soon it would be Friday, and the weekend. Only one minute to—

"And now for your homework," Mrs. Hirame spoke, "I want a five page essay on a comparison between the characteristics of the Hero and the anti-Hero, by Monday. I'll be expecting good work, and no slacking!" She stuck her finger out and pointed at the class.

Ryou glared at her, this was unbelievable! How dare she impede on his weekend! He had a date! His eyes moved to the Deathnote sticking out of his backpack, as if inviting him to write in it.

The third rule passed its way through Ryou's head, already memorized, '_If the cause of death is not specified, the person simply dies of a heart attack._'

Without thinking, Ryou tore a corner from the book and quickly wrote, 'Miyaki Hirame,' it was a good thing he knew her first name.

He watched the seconds tick by. Mrs. Hirame suddenly got an uncomfortable look on her face and she began to rub her arm. Suddenly her eyes widened and she began to make gasping sounds. Her legs gave out as she collapsed behind her desk, clutching at the top. Slowly her grip loosened and she dropped to the floor with a thump.

Panic ensued. Girls began to scream, guys freaked out, and among the frenzy Ryou just sat and stared, completely horrified. What had he done?

He stared at the Deathnote, no longer seeing it as a weapon, but as a curse. He had to get rid of it.

Light watched Mrs. Hirame hit the ground, his eyes widening in shock. Ryuk was suddenly on the alert beside him, glancing about earnestly.

"This is work of a Deathnote," He spoke, glaring.

Light snapped his head around amid the chaos, "Someone here has it?" He glanced about, searching the room.

Ryou quickly grabbed his backpack and slipped out the door at the back of the room unseen. He had to ditch this thing before he caused any more damage.

The teen broke into a run down the hallway as the bell rang at the end of class. He stopped suddenly. It would be too suspicious if he took off. He changed direction and charged towards the office.

"Someone call the hospital!" He shouted as he ran through the door leading to the office, "Mrs. Hirame just had a heart attack!" The secretary blinked.

"What?" she replied, dumfounded.

Ryou didn't wait. He grabbed the phone from her desk and dialed.

"Emergency response, what's the problem?" A voice broke through. Ryou quickly shot out a hurried description of what had just happened, "Emergency response is on the way."

Afterwards he sat and stared off into space, twiddling his thumbs. Police came and questioned him and several other class members before leaving. What was there to be suspicious of, it was just a heart attack.

The teen left and hurried home. Halfway he stopped in an old alleyway he used as a shortcut to his home. Ryou glanced about earnestly before pulling the Death Note out of his backpack and tossing it onto the ground.

Thunder boomed overhead. Ryou grimaced. He hated the rain. As he walked away, muttering about how he never wanted to see the thing before, he felt a peculiar sensation as all of the memories of the… something… he couldn't remember what… left his mind.

He groped through his mind for what he had forgotten so suddenly. Finally the teen gave up and shrugged his shoulders as his house came into sight.

Ryou glanced up at the darkening sky and grimaced. He hated the rain.

Why did he have such a strange feeling of Déjà Vu?

"Light, the Death Note is here…" Light nodded and shouldered his backpack. It seemed that, luckily, one of his classmates had grabbed the book before him. Considering, that was highly possible, about a 75 chance, compared to a stranger picking it up.

"Now the question is who has it?" Light considered, "They waited until she made the announcement before killing her, which means it was out of spite. Someone who really had something they wanted to do. Someone who was okay with killing her, no, wanted to kill Mrs. Hirame…"

Ryou rolled his eyes, "That narrows it down…"

Light grinned, "As a matter of fact it does!" He broke into a run.

"How so?" Ryuk queried as he flew neck and neck with Light, "Anyone in your class probably had plans on the weekend, and form my watching of humans, it's rare to find one willing to cold blooded kill like that."

"Exactly," Light replied, "There's only one guy in that whole class willing to Kill Mrs. Hirame. Most of us are either way to afraid to, or love her too much. If he had used the book in a different class I wouldn't have been able to pinpoint him…"

Ryou raised an eyebrow, "Your teacher wasn't kidding you are smart!"

"Yeah, top scorer in Japan," He said it as if it was nothing, "This guy… It makes sense now. Ryou's girlfriend died last night. And she was cheating on him…"

Ryou sat down at his desk and sighed. "What a day..." he murmured and pulled out his English assignment. Would they have to do it, Mrs. Hirame being dead and all?

Weird. One would think he'd be a bit choked up, having his teacher die in front of him and all. Yet Ryou felt… good about it?"

Akechi walked down the alley, his hands in his pockets. The man sighed and stared down at the ground, kicking a rock.

"Whump" He glanced up and stared at what it had hit.

"It can't be…" he whispered, staring in shock and awe at the black notebook before him. The Death Note.

"Master Euphilius will enjoy hearing about this…" he hissed, picking the dingy book up and quickly walking away.


	4. Chapter 4

Co-written by Lionhart280 and HybridDemon

Rating: M Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 with possible strong but non-explicit adult themes, references to violence, and strong coarse language.

Words: 1,085

Based upon: Deathnote

Chapter 4: Sacrifice

Misa closed her eyes and held her breath, trying not to breath in the stench surrounding her like a cloud of evil. It was horrible.

She gagged and coughed, spluttering out air in short gasps. It was so disgusting. Misa lifted her gaze to stare across at the nude man across from her, the only other person she had had contact with in weeks.

Like her, his legs were bound together and his wrists were handcuffed behind his back to the metal bars of the cage they were currently held captive in.

A few weeks ago, he parents had broken the horrible, life shattering truth to her. They were part of a famous cult in Japan known as Kira. It was made up of a society of mean and woman who worshipped the Shinigami, and Sacrificed first born virgin's eyes to them in the hopes that their lives would be spared and elongated in the future by the Death Gods.

And Misa was next on the list of sacrifices. She had cried, and then passed out from the drugs her parents had given her in the coffee she had just finished drinking.

When she awoke, Misa had found herself in this cage. The only thing she could see was this guy, who seemed on the verge of death.

What was to happen to her?

"Hunny, you have a visitor!" Ryou lifted his head from his homework to watch the door to his room open.

Through it came his mother, ushering in… Light?

"You forgot this at school," he muttered, and tossed his math textbook at him.

Ryou caught it, "Thanks…" he replied. His mother left. Light calmly closed and locked the door behind him.

"So," he said his voice sinister, "where is it?"

Ryou blinked, "Where's what?"

"Don't play stupid with me. The Death Note. You used it on Mrs. Hirame. Where is it? I need it back." Light stepped forward, looking angry.

Ryou backed up and inched up the chair. "What are you talking about, Light? What's a Death Note?" His eyes widened in shock. What the hell was this guy thinking!?

Light's eyes narrowed, before he turned a bit and seemed to focus on something in midair.

"Light, when a person gives up the Death Note, they forget everything about it," Ryuk whispered in Light's ear.

He considered, "Ryou, you sure you have no idea what I'm talking about?" Light asked, narrowing his eyes further. Ryou shook his head up and down, he seemed pretty sincere, "do you have the feeling you forgot something?"

Ryou paused, "Yeah actually as a matter of fact… Earlier in the alleyway, I got this weird sensation of De ja vu', like I forgot something really big."

Light stepped forward, "Where?"

Ryou put a finger to his chin, "In the alleyway, just over there," he pointed out the window towards the dark street.

"Thanks, you're a life saver!" Light then ran out of his room, grabbed his coat. He needed to find that book.

Misa lifted her head at the sound of creaking. She shielded her eyes as a sudden blast of light entered the dank room. Rough hands threw open the cage and hauled the pair out. They didn't even fight back, being far too weak and exhausted.

"Please…" Misa whispered, "I don't want to die…" Then her gaze went dark.

"Today," the man called out to the surrounding group of people, "We celebrate in the name of the Shinigami!" he brandished his hands, waving them as he spoke above the dais he stood before.

Chained to it was the unconscious man from earlier, he made quiet moaning sounds in horror as a golden plate was brought before the man. On it laid a long, thin, hooked blade of silver.

The man stared down at the captive in pity, "Bring It," he commanded. A smaller figure, clothed in a dark robe, scurried upwards and handed a black notebook to the larger figure.

He held it up for the surrounding group to see, they wearing identical robes. As they read the white letters scribed into the front of the black leather, all dropped to their knees and cried out in ecstasy.

Death Note.

As he leaned forward, the man grinned and whispered into the victim's ear, "Akechi, for bringing us this wonderful prize, you are the first to be sacrificed to the Gods. Rejoice!" Akechi sobbed in reply.

Euphilius, for that was who the man was, stood back up and held out a hand. The smaller robed figure handed him a thin pen, jet black with a skull embedded in the tip. This was another one of Kira's prized possessions, the pen of a Shinigami.

When used in conjunction with the Death Note, the Death Ink, for that was what the pen was referred to, could increase its powers even further. Not only was the holder of the pen granted the Shinigami's eyes without giving up half their life, but they could close their eyes while holding, and see a person's face just by whispering their name.

Yes, these two items together were extremely powerful. One could literally kill anyone in the world, just by knowing their name.

"Name?" Master Euphilius queried.

"Akechi Nomura," the smaller man replied, his voice hissing slightly.

Euphilius nodded, and then quickly scribbled in the Death Note. There was a pause, before he nodded to two men on either side of the dais. They began to remove the chains from Akechi, who continued to sob unstopping.

For a moment, he sat there, staring at the silver knife before him. Then he reached out with a shaking hand, and removed it from the plate.

"God, save me…" Akechi whispered as he held the knife up in front of his face. Misa covered her face and cried as his screams of agony hit her ears. She needed out.

Turning her gaze about the room, she realized the door out was completely unguarded. Everyone else was currently groveling on the floor, or had their attention on the gruesome scene in the center of the dark room. Misa fled, and no one noticed the slim girl exiting out.

As she ran outside, Misa suddenly realized she was completely nude. As another massive wave of hunger hit her, Misa collapsed on the side walk.

"Are you okay?" She heard faintly, before falling. She felt arms around her waist hoisting her up.

Without thinking, Misa asked, "Who are you?"

The kind stranger stared down at her in shock, "Light…"


	5. Chapter 5

Written by Lionhart280

Rating: M Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 with possible strong but non-explicit adult themes, references to violence, and strong coarse language.

Words: 755

Based upon: Deathnote

Chapter 5: Flight

"You need to help me…" Misa whispered as she clung tightly to the crisp linen bed sheet. She was now wearing a simple hospital gown.

Light looked concerned, "What's going on, and why were you naked?"

"They're going to kill me…" Misa whispered for the twentieth time.

Light narrowed his eyes, "Who?" he asked, confused, "Misa, who is going to kill you?"

"Kira…" she murmured, horror running across her facial features, "Maybe they don't know my name yet…"

Light blinked, Kira? That cult everyone talked about that worshiped the Shinigami?

Shinigami…

His eyes widened, "Misa, how are they going to kill you?"

The young girl turned her pale face to his, "They found it! They found the Death Note, and they're using it. I saw them kill someone with it," she buried her face in the bed sheet, "It was horrible…" she began to sob.

Light sat back in his chair, his hands shaking.

"So it looks like we have a new lead on the whereabouts of my book…" Ryuk muttered, sitting beside Light on another chair, watching Misa with interest, "And it looks like this time it's being used to honor us… Amusing"

Light narrowed his eyes, "Misa, do they know your name?" she glanced up, her red tear streaked face showing signs of hope.

"No, I don't think so. The only people they had connections to that knew my name were my parents, and they were killed already. And the leader never really saw my face, so he doesn't know it either…"

"How would seeing your face allow him to know your name?" Light asked, bemused.

Misa blinked, "He has the Eyes. I don't know how he got them, but The Master has them, and just by looking at someone's face he can know their name…"

Truly a powerful tool, and dangerous in the hands of someone who held the Deathnote…

"My dad is the head of Intelligence Bureau of Japan," Light said, "He can probably help you. We can put you somewhere so they don't know your name or face, and you'll be safe. And then we can get the Bureau in and try and find this Kira…"

Misa's face lit up, "Really? Oh thank you!" Light nodded, "Now let's get you out of here.

"She escaped!?" The Master cried out furiously, "How did this happen? The one girl we haven't catalogued yet has gotten away!" He grabbed one peon and held him by the scruff of the neck, "Do you know what this means!? It could be the end of us all!"

The Master threw them to the side, "I want that girl found, and exterminated. Immediately.

"I see," Light's father nodded and sighed, there's still one thing I don't get, how are they able to kill someone just by knowing their name and face?"

Light bit his lower lip, "It's complicated, Dad…"

He nodded, "Well, we'll take her to the building and see if we can find her somewhere to stay. But it's late out, so she can sleep here for the night." Light nodded in reply.

"Thank you so much!" Misa bowed her head, "I don't know how I can repay you…"

"This may by the lead we've been looking for to catch Kira. It may be what makes L interested enough to help us…" Misa blinked and Light's head snapped up.

"You think it'll be what interests him enough?" The task force set on the Kira case had for some time been trying to convince L to help them, but he wasn't interested enough in some small cult murders. But being able to murder through names and faces alone; that could push him over the edge enough.

"I'll put it forward tomorrow and ask him. Misa,"

"Yes?" she asked, lifting her gaze.

"Would you be willing to speak to L and help us convince him?" She nodded, "Light, you too?" He was on the task force also, having proved his worth in helping his father solve a couple other previous cases before.

"Of course, I've always wanted to meet L,"

"Then it's settled, tomorrow, we convince L to help us solve the Kira case!" All three nodded.

Ghghghghghgh. Mr. Yagami's stomach rumbled. Misa and Light glanced at his father, who grinned, "But first, I'm a bit hungry, and by the smell's coming from the kitchen, my wife's dinner is almost done,"

Light couldn't help but grin all through supper; finally, he would be able to meet the mastermind who went by the alias of L…


	6. Chapter 6

Written by Lionhart280

Rating: M Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 with possible strong but non-explicit adult themes, references to violence, and strong coarse language.

Words: 740

Based upon: Deathnote

Chapter 6 : Hidden

"Will the representatives of the Kira Case now please step forward?" Light cleared his throat and stood with his father. Misa still sat, waiting for the right moment to speak.

The broken voice came through the computer screen that was L, "This is the third time you have requested my help in this case," Light swallowed, "Tell me…"

Mr. Yagami stared hard and cold at the screen. L's voice seemed to be a mixture between a females and males, obviously computer generated to hide who they were.

"Why do you think you can interest me in some generic cult's occasional killings, when I am in the middle of a case already?" Light realized he wasn't breathing, and had to take a quick breath.

Mr. Yagami nodded and took a step forward, "Because this is no ordinary cult anymore. They are murdering scores of people an hour. And they are all dying the same way," He paused.

"Cardiac arrest. We don't know how, but this cult is managing it, but they are killing people without even being there. Several criminals, who happen to be enemies of the cult that had been in solitary confinement for 3 days, had their cell opened to be found lying dead on the ground."

There was a long quiet pause in the room, the only sound the distant crackling of L's computer.

Then they spoke, "Interesting. Do you have any idea how this is happening?"

"My son has saved a young girl from the cult, and she has described some of the more horrific murders they have committed she was forced to watch," He nodded to Misa.

She coughed and stood up, "Hello…L?"

"Greetings," They responded.

Misa coughed again, it felt weird, talking to a laptop, "The people of this cult, they killed everyone I know… They…" She swallowed and continued, "Kira's leader is able to kill a person just by seeing their face. That's all he needs!" Once again, silence resumed.

"I don't know how that could be possible," Light nodded to his father, "I am intrigued…"

Light stood up, "I know how they are doing this, but it is extremely confidential information only to be released to people on the case, L" He grinned at the camera on the screen, hoping to make eye contact with the person on the other end.

There was a pause, "Light Yagami, I never saw you as one to play so dirty…"

Light chuckled, "There's a lot I have to offer, much more than that!"

L sighed, "You have managed to find my weakness, Light Yagami, which is no small feat. They did say curiosity killed the cat…" Mr. Yagami smiled triumphantly, it was working!

"So I shall strike a deal, I will join the task force and help you find Kira. But under a condition…"

Light nodded, "And that is?"

"That you join the task force, and tell me exactly how they are killing people. My curiosity is now unquenchable."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, L!" He grinned and nodded to the screen.

Light's father stood and shook hands with him, "Welcome aboard, son!"

"Now, Light, it is time to hold your end of the deal up. And through it I believe we can help Misa's problem with staying hidden too."

Light tilted his head to the side, "What do you propose?"

"Will everyone but Light, Mr. Yagami, and Misa leave the room?" the few other people glanced at each other, unsure, before nodding, standing, and leaving.

Once the room had cleared, a small icon popped up on L's screen.

Light read it aloud, "Do not divulge what you are about to read here," He paused, "what is this?"

Mr. Yagami read the second popup, "I am residing in the Kintaro Hotel," Light blinked.

"That's just a block away!" He finished the last sentence aloud, "A Limo will be waiting out front, take it to the hotel, and you will be picked up and taken to my room. As I said, do not divulge this information to anyone at all. I will see you three in a few minutes, farewell."

Silence loomed in the air. Light gulped and shook his head. They were going to meet L!


	7. Chapter 7

Written by Lionhart280

Rating: M Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 with possible strong but non-explicit adult themes, references to violence, and strong coarse language.

Words: 747

Based upon: Deathnote

Chapter 7 : Head Hunt

Seth tilted his head up to the light of the sun and shielded his eyes. He frowned and narrowed his gaze, Seth always hated the sun…

The man turned his gaze back to the picture he held in hand. It was a frame taken from the security camera posted outside the building of Kira's hideout, taken the moment the young girl had fled. Sadly all they knew was her first name, which was not enough for the pen to be used.

As the girl fled the camera, it had a captured a perfect shot of Misa. One could even make out the freckle on her lower leg if they blew the picture up enough. There was one problem with this picture though.

Misa had been facing away when it had been taken, completely removing the strength of the Shinigami's eyes. Now the clan had to use their last resort. Seth, their elite hacker and assassin, he could get into anywhere, go anywhere, and kill anyone. The fact he knew Misa's first name was wonderful.

Yet somehow he hit a dead end. Someone had completely eradicated her entire history. No birth certificate, no schools, driver's license, nothing. It was like the girl had just dropped off the face of the earth as of two hours ago.

"Stop fussing Light!" Misa ordered. Light's head snapped up at the sudden sharpness in her tone. His hands unconsciously fell from his tie, which he had just been avidly fiddling with.

"Uh… Sorry?" He blinked and took a good look at the girl. After a good cleaning and washing, combined with a plain dress, the girl had gone from the look of a beggar on the street to borderline gorgeous. Light shook his head and stared out the window. He found it a marvel how girls could transform themselves so suddenly with only a bit of makeup and a comb.



"This is our stop," the aged man spoke form the wheel. He stepped out and opened the door for them before the trio had a chance to react, "My name is Watari, I will show you the way to L's room. He nodded to the man at the door as they passed by.

It was your average hotel, red carpet, marble desks, couches spread out that no one even used. Watari led them towards the elevators and stood before one with an Out of Service sign in front of it.

He pressed his thumb on the up button for it. There was a whirring sound and a small green glow under his thumb, "Standard procedure, don't want any unwanted guests," he spoke.

The soft, ding, of the elevator marked its arrival as the large double doors slid open to let them in., "On the other side of this door, when it opens, will be Master L. He is a little… eccentric in his work, but you'll get used to it," Light blinked. What did Watari mean by "eccentric"?

"One last rule," Watari spoke as the elevator slowed down, "Don't touch his cake," Light snapped his head to the side to stare at Watari. _Don't touch his cake!?_

Ding. The doors began to slide open. _I can't believe I'm finally going to be able to meet L! And to assist him in a case, what a-_

"Hi, I'm L," The detective spoke. Light gaped at him.

One could best describe L as… well you really couldn't. First off he appeared to be roughly sixteen years old. He wore baggy jeans and a ruffled white T shirt with a small pink stain on the corner. Was that icing on the side of his cheek?

_Don't touch his cake…_ Light's father stepped forward, "It's a pleasure to meet you L. I'm Light's father, Soichiro Yagami…" L scratched the back of one leg with the toes of the other.

_Scritch Scritch… Scritch Scritch…_

He lifted on hand up and pointed a finger at Mr. Yagami. With a soft fwip he made it the shape of a gun. "Bam," was all he said.

There was a startled pause.

"What the hell is this!? Some kind of joke?!" Light cried out, anger flashing across his face.

L calmly spoke, "All Kira needs is your name and face to kill you, Mr. Yagami," he let out a startled sound, "Try and be more careful who you announce yourself to like that on the future."

"Right…"

"Now then," L said, "Let's get down to business…"


	8. Chapter 8

Written by Lionhart280

Rating: M Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 with possible strong but non-explicit adult themes, references to violence, and strong coarse language.

Words: 650

Based upon: Deathnote

Chapter 8 : L

"So let me get this straight," L spoke through a mouthful of cake, "You intend to tell me that through writing the name of a person in a book, this, "Death Note," as you call it, one can kill anyone?

Misa nodded, "Mm-hm!" She leaned forward, "Please L, they're going to kill me any moment now!"

"Relax Mrs. Amane-Kun, We've already taken care of it. If they haven't killed you yet, they never will," she blinked, surprised, "I had a few agents destroy every scrap of paperwork concerning you."

She sighed, "Thank you!" and gave hima quick peck on the cheek. L looked surprised and put a hand on the spot.

"Um… You're welcome. Now Light…"

Light glanced up, "Yes?"

"Do you have any idea as to how we can find and locate this cult?"

Light shook his head, "Up until now, I've never even heard of this Kira cult… All I know is the building where I found Misa."

L nodded, "We searched the place, but it has been abandoned. We're guessing Kira has moved to a new hideout," L stuck his fork into a chocolate dipped strawberry, which he promptly popped whole into his mouth.

"You know you shouldn't eat so much junk food, it makes you fat…" Misa spoke crossly, glaring at the sweets spread out on the table before L. There was a moment's pause, before L glanced down at himself briefly.

He then stood up and posed sideways in front of Light, "Yagami-Kun, do you think I'm fat?" he spoke.

"Um…" Light stammered.



L blinked, "Be truthful, please, I can take the truth…"

"You look fine L…" Light glanced to the side.

L leaned forward and frowned, "You're lying Light-kun! I can tell. You do think I'm fat, don't you?!"

"Wh-What!?" Light leaned backwards, this guy was crazy!

"L, you're not fat, now shut up already," Misa snapped at him.

L glanced her way, "You were the one to bring it up in the first place Misa-Chan. Let's get back to business you two!" He plopped back down on the chair, in that strange way of sitting he seemed fond of involving both knees being drawn up to his chin.

"I'm going to have to think about this one for awhile. I've never had a case quite like this before… "

They nodded, "Where are we going to stay until then?" Light spoke, glancing about.

"I've booked the entire three floors for us. You can pick rooms of your own on the floor above," He motioned towards the elevator.

"Yeah, I don't think it would be a good idea for my son to go out in public with the simple sight of his face the only weapon a murderer needs to kill him…" Light's father spoke for the first time the whole meeting.

"What about my studies!?" Light cried out.

His father gave him a level stare, "You're life is much more important than a test mark. Besides we both know skipping a month of school won't even phase your final mark."

Light sighed, "Fine…"

L then stood up, "So it is decided, you two will stay here."

They nodded and stood up, "Guess we'll go find our room…" Misa spoke, hauling Light towards the Elevator.

"Wait, room? We're sharing?" Light blinked as she drug him along.

"Well you don't expect me to be able to sleep alone when I might die at any second?" Light gaped.

"I guess not-"

"Good! Come on!" Misa drug him into the elevator, while L shook his head and ate another chocolate covered strawberry.

"Watari, turn on the cameras for the upper floor, this may be fun to watch…" L laughed.


End file.
